Card-holders for use in teaching have had the disadvantage that it is difficult to insert cards in pockets in the holders.
This has been because the material forming the outer side of the pocket has usually been flat and against material forming the stiff body of the holder, whereby there is no easy way to get a card started into the tight space between the two sides of the pocket. This is particularly difficult for blind children because it is sometimes even necessary to reach out and pull the front of the pocket open in order to insert a card between front and back sides of a pocket with prior art holders.
It is an object of this invention to provide a holder which has a "funneling" effect such that it provides a large, long notch for receiving the edge of a card to be inserted and this is accomplished by providing for the flexible material to be of a double thickness and folded at the top so that the rounded edge of the fold forms an easy-to-hit notch.
Another objective hereof is to make the front portion of a pocket of material having a soft surface facing the stiff body for providing soft hair-like projections which allow the card to slide easily by them.